<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beware The Poisoned Chalice by GSO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948623">Beware The Poisoned Chalice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO'>GSO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Castlevania netflix time travel AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Visions in dreams, poor kid needs to talk things out with family, slight insanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the Tepes family relive the burnings. but this time with Maria as a witness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Original Character(s), Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania), Leon Belmont/Sara Trantoul, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Castlevania netflix time travel AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/gifts">Flakeblood</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestParsley/gifts">BestParsley</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wallachia on a hill overlooking Targoviste September 12, 1474.<br/> <br/>I can't let it end this way. I like it here, maria Tepes thought. I warned my family, but all they seem to want to do is keep me safe in the family compound...<br/> <br/>One year earlier…<br/>Tepes Castle Vlad's study<br/>maria, I want you to stay within the compound for the next couple of years Vlad said gently. Years! Why? You're an adult now, maria Tepes, you need to act like it. Lisa said sternly. We're telling you this because we love you and don't want you to get hurt. Her mother added. Have you a point? Maria asked shortly. Dearest, there have been burnings going on because of the church. You need to stay where we can keep an eye on you. Her father finished.<br/> <br/>Present-day...<br/>If nobody is going to help me, I'll settle this on my own. The church clergy will pay for the lives they stole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maria directly attacks the church. so Trevor has to bring her home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria entered the city of Targoviste just as the cathedral bell tolled five in the evening. She entered the cathedral and sat down in the front pew next to the mayor. Can I help you miss? The mayor asked. I bring a gift of a chalice and some wine for his holiness. See that it gets delivered to him. The bishop entered. Can I help you, my child? I bring you my tithes, Father Andrei. Here are a bottle of wine and a new chalice.<br/> <br/>Open it and drink he commanded maria harshly, so she drank. Are you satisfied you decrepit old man maria hissed drawing Libra. She drew a book from her cloak and tossed it into the air it landed on the alchemic symbol for flame, and she directed the attack toward the bishop with her sword. Flames flickered and licked the altar and pulpit as she fed them with her alchemy the fire grew, licking up and down the sides of the cathedral but extending no further.<br/> <br/>Witch! The bishop cried, don't let her escape! After her you fools! Maria swirled her cloak about her transforming into a bat and perching on a nearby rooftop away from the church. Hey there cousin 20 year old Trevor Belmont hissed. Maria transformed. Aren't you supposed to be at the compound? Trevor! Kindly shut up. I know what I'm doing. The family is probably freaking the fuck out right now let's go! You can burn the clergy later. With a huff, maria snapped her fingers to cancel the flames. Rest while you can you murderous bastards, I'll be back. Maria muttered, following Trevor out of the city.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ugh...teenagers...they don't listen to anyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maria gets a talking to. and Vlad is best grandfather.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Maria and Trevor entered the gates of the family compound, Lisa and Vlad stood there looking extremely displeased. Good luck explaining this to your grandparents, Trevor hissed as he walked away. Vlad and Lisa Tepes stood there, glaring at their disobedient granddaughter. Vlad spoke up first Maria Rinaldi Tepes! Come here! He growled voice tight with impatience and fear Maria wilted under his red-eyed stare, head hung as she crossed the courtyard. Maria walked up to her grandfather and put her hands on his wrists, waiting for a punishment that never came. Instead, he lifted his hands one to smooth her hair back the other to draw her into his cloak for a hug. Adrian walked outside and retrieved his daughter from her grandfather. Good luck, son Vlad murmured, resting a hand on Adrian's shoulder as he escorted his daughter inside the castle.<br/>Vlad's Study<br/>Adrian blew out a breath of frustration. Maria, I'm very disappointed in you. You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed us. I was just trying to get rid of the corrupt clergy of Targoviste Maria huffed. It is not your place to act as judge jury and executioner for the human race. I wasn't going to kill them all, father just the corrupt clergymen. What am I going to do with you? Adrian sighed Whatever fascination you have with this blood-lust must end. You'll be punished as follows: you are not allowed to leave the castle for any reason until next year. If you want to see uncle Leon he can come to you. You will have hector Isaac or Julia as an escort at all times. You are also banned from your alchemy tools and lessons until you can prove that you can eliminate Whatever fascination you have with this blood-lust. Adrian dropped down to give his daughter a hug. Alright, Maria sighed. Little did Adrian know his only child just lied to his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so she lied to her father? typical teenager. but what will the consequences be?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maria joins Walter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>maria’s room- the next day<br/>Julia, would you like some tea? Maria asked sweetly. Of course! Two lumps of sugar, please. Julia drank the tea and said suddenly I feel strange and started to collapse. Maria laid her out on the bed in the room. Pleasant dreams Julia. She placed a note next to her and went to her grandfather’s study to use the distance mirror<br/> <br/>Walter! Maria called after she’d zoned in on his castle. How can I be of assistance milady Walter asked curiously I need to come talk to you could you open the connection between our castles? Of course! Walter smiled charmingly as maria stepped through the mirror.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow Maria that was really stupid of you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this isn't good...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walter's throne room<br/> <br/>Did you have a nice trip? Walter asked pleasantly. Spare me the pleasantries Walter maria spat I haven't forgotten what you did to me. However, I still need your help. I'm willing to let bygones be bygones if you help me destroy them. But of course, maria! Walter grinned I and my castle are at your disposal.<br/> <br/>Rinaldo's cabin<br/>maria strode inside the now abandoned cabin and lit a fire in the grate tracing a symbol on the side she stuck her head into the flames<br/> <br/>the skies over Targoviste<br/>as the sun set, the sky turned orange as if the heavens were on fire. People of Targoviste, I give you three days to make peace with your god. After that, I will summon an army from the guts of Hell itself to destroy every last man woman and child. You have three days! Walter appeared behind maria. Impressive maria Tepes. I like your feel for brutality. Walter said, chuckling. Let's go, Walter, I have things to do. Maria said coolly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>maria honey you need to stay away from him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vlad is in so much pain right now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vlad's study-<br/>Mr. Tepes! Isaac pounded frantically on the door. It's maria! She's gone! I have a note she left Julia added Vlad read the note frowning Grandfather, It read. Tell the family not to worry I'm going to end our troubles with the humans permanently Vlad looked up crying tears of blood. Mr. Tepes, what's wrong? Gather everyone into the dining room, Isaac. Now.<br/> <br/>So what are we all here for father Adrian asked. Apparently, maria has gone mad. What! Everyone chorused Vlad handed the letter around. Adrian and Lisa broke down sobbing as his father put a hand on his son's shoulder. She must be stopped. We may have to put her down like a rabid dog. It's up to Elisabetha and Matthias now Leon said weeping.<br/> <br/>Vlad kissed Lisa and pulled back, crying tears of blood. Don't do this my love Lisa whispered. Not our granddaughter. Please. I have no choice, Lisa, he said sadly without me, many thousands of people just as innocent as she once was will suffer and die.<br/> <br/>In maria's room<br/>Oh, Adrian Renette wept. Where did our child go, my love? Walter must have corrupted her somehow. Adrian said painfully. I want her back, Adrian. I want her in my arms. Adrian stepped away. Bring her home, Renette whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what will the Tepes and the Belmonts do now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a battle in which there are no winners. will Maria be destroyed in the process?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside the compound, Thomas Sypha and Trevor waited. I'm sorry about your cousin Trevor Sypha murmured sadly. You don't have to come with us, Sypha. I'm going. The girl you talked about seems really sweet. Everyone Adrian called we all knew a sweet girl with a huge heart. Let's see if we can't bring her home! Trevor Sypha. Adrian Leon Sonia and Vlad all climbed aboard the ice column, and it rose in the air toward Walter's castle.<br/> <br/>Welcome to my castle, everyone. Walter chuckled WHERE IS SHE, YOU HEARTLESS WRETCH? Vlad roared. Do not rush. The child is here. Hello everyone, maria called down from the balcony. Maria, we have to go now, Leon urged. Then go! Go and tell the people of Wallachia that hell is on its way, and it serves them right for trying to burn grandmother Lisa as a witch! Damn. Vlad breathed. Maria, micuție you SAW that?! Yes, grandfather maria said bitterly I HAD TO WATCH HER BURN! There are no innocents! Not anymore! Any one of them could have stood up and said, "No, we won't behave like animals anymore." SO I'LL SLAUGHTER THEM LIKE THE ANIMALS THEY SO CLEARLY ARE! I'm sorry, cousin Trevor murmured. CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT! Trevor cracked the vampire killer across the air at his cousin. Her book opened, and a pillar of flame shot out straight at Trevor I'm sick of this maria hissed as she drew dominus and Libra and took to the air.<br/>Trevor cracked his whip, and it struck maria in the chest, knocking her to the ground. The flames died out as maria lost consciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Matthias &amp; Elisabetha to the rescue. they're like guardian angels.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maria Elisabetha and Matthias have a heart to heart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, you must be maria. Come sit with me. Elisabetha said, smiling. What is this place? Maria mused. We're inside your mind. I'm here to help you, so what troubles you, maria? What do you fear so much that you would go to such lengths to try and prevent? The church despises my family, and I don't want my grandfather Vlad to kill them for killing my grandmother. But she's still alive, maria. I know that but I want to prevent it from ever happening. Ahh...i see now a male voice said. You saw something that never happened maria. Matthias Cronqvist? Why are you here? Your family loves you, maria and it's breaking their hearts to confront you like this how do you know that? Maria asked Ask your father micuție. Grandfather Vlad calls me that, but how did you know tha-maria's eyes widened as she stared at Matthias he smiled gently down at her. See? Your grandfather? He's the man I became when I opened my heart again after Elisabetha died. Maria dipped her head in shame. I should just let Trevor kill me. There's no forgiving what I've done. What spooking the people of Targoviste? All you have to do is apologize to them? I'm sure they'll forgive you eventually. Now, up you get. Elisabetha said firmly wait! Maria cried in horror. my family! And she opened her eyes.<br/> <br/>I shall take your soul! Death screamed. Fine by me maria muttered as she touched the ground with her fingertips to create a barrier between her family and Walter with herself and death trapped inside. NOOO!!!! Vlad roared in anguish MARIA! Her father, Leon, and Trevor screamed as the barrier dissolved, leaving Maria Rinaldi Tepes motionless on the stone floor of Walter's Castle.<br/>Vlad and Adrian raced over to her and looked for the rise and fall of her chest. Oh, Maria, please don't be dead, not now! Vlad lifted her motionless body gently into his arms Adrian! He choked out. Father no! Adrian said weeping. The least we can do is give her a proper burial Leon said tears of blood streaming down his cheeks. One of the droplets hit maria's cheek, and she opened her eyes. Grandfather? She mumbled. Maria… Vlad sighed in relief, hugging her to his chest "I'm sorry, grandfather, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Hush, my girl, just rest. And maria obeyed without protest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>near death experiences are enough of a punishment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maria apologizes and finds a secret.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month later outside the cathedral of Targoviste<br/>People of Targoviste, I offer my deepest apologies for what I have caused you to suffer. Please don't punish my family for my mistakes. The mayor came up to her and said well, it turns out that father Andrei was keeping secrets from us after all miss Tepes. The mayor set his box down on the ground and winked at maria. She opened the box and found to her surprise copies of all of the Gandolfi's books on alchemy as well as the Tepes notes on medicine. There's something else too. The mayor led her into the back of the cathedral where in a room a lab was set up near a stained glass window. We need your family here miss Tepes. We are in desperate need of doctors. Just then a heavily pregnant woman appeared in the doorway. Well what are we all standing around here for then somebody get this poor woman a bed the mayor opened the door across from the lab and led the pregnant woman inside where there was a bed with fresh white sheets a distance mirror hung on the wall. Good afternoon madam Lisa said softly lay down here, and we'll check your birth progress. The distance mirror beeped. Hey maria? Sypha called Walter's forces have been spotted moving into Germany. Care to join us on the hunt? Maria bit her lip. Who else is there? Me Sypha Leon and Rinaldo but we could always use your skills. Maria turned to her grandmother go dearest your grandfather can help me here. Maria stepped through the mirror grinning from ear to ear. Let's hunt us a vampire!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>